Missing Moments
by Darkshrine
Summary: Série de one-shots sur mes personnages d'Hen'kei. Il est préférable de lire cette fic pour tout comprendre. OC/OC


**Titre **: Occasion ratée  
**Genre **: fluff, angst caché  
**Rating** : G  
**Fandom** : Fruits Basket, mais avec des OCs  
**Personnages :** Shinai (le Serpent) & Ryougan' (le Coq)  
**Dé****fi**** me_li_me_lo** : non baiser  
**Disclaimer** : la Malédiction originelle des Soma ne m'appartient pas, en revanche celle de mes OCs oui :) Ainsi qu'eux mêmes, à l'occasion...  
**Note ****:** j'ai décidé de consacrer quelques one shots et/ou réponses aux défis aux persos de ma fic _Hen'kei_, qui se situe dans l'univers de Fruits Basket, mais sans apparition de ses personnages (enfin peut être dans la suite, qui ne sera sans doute jamais écrite...) Donc ce n'est pas AU, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est XD Normalement, il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, en tout cas pour celui-ci ça ne me semble pas la peine!  
**Note 2** : ce one-shot se situe dans le chapitre 17 d'_Hen'kei_.  
**Résumé :** Ryougan' doit conduire Shinai, Jin'sei et Kaede dans la classe de sa sœur pour une discussion des plus importantes. Mais là, présentement, ce sont ses hormones qui l'emportent, tout ça grâce à Shinai...

**Occasion ratée**

« Là, c'est bon?  
- Oui oui, pas de problème.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Certain.  
- D'accord.  
- Bon, alors?  
- Je... J'y vais.

- …

- Non je ne peux pas! »

Ryougan' secoue la tête vivement. Shinai est émerveillé par la façon qu'ont ses cheveux bruns et lisses de suivre le mouvement. Ils sont si souples et lui semblent si doux... Lui qui s'est toujours vanté de ses cheveux blonds naturels, _si_ originaux, _si_ exotiques, _si_ fantastiques, il est totalement sous le charme d'une chevelure japonaise tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et classique.

Elle a caché son visage dans ses mains. Elle pourrait rougir, il ne peut pas le savoir.

Shinai penche la tête sur le côté, songeur. Elle est vraiment mignonne, dans tout ce qu'elle fait, dans tout ce qu'elle dit. Son seul défaut serait d'avoir une sœur détestable. Enfin détestable, peut être pas tout de même, juste dérangeante, et grincheuse. Et puis il y a une chose à propos de cette sœur, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt...  
Bref, ceci n'est absolument pas important pour l'instant. Parce que là, présentement, Ryougan' est assise juste devant lui et elle est vraiment jolie. Et il a très envie de l'embrasser.

« C'est idiot, mais...  
- Tu n'es pas idiote, Ryougan'.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais! »

Elle a relevé la tête et ses mains ne cachent plus son visage. Ses yeux brillent de colère pendant un instant. Mais ils s'adoucissent rapidement: elle ne reste jamais bien longtemps furieuse. Surtout pas avec lui, il y a fait attention. Évidemment, il n'est pas le genre de garçon qui pense séduire une fille en la dénigrant et en la taquinant tout le temps. Il a bien trop confiance en lui pour agir de cette façon. Même si, avec Ryougan' c'est un peu différent. Bien sûr, il sait qu'il lui plait, que son charme opère, pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne veut pas lui _plaire_, il ne veut pas la _charmer_, il veut...

Le fil de sa pensée se brise lorsque le pied de Ryougan' frôle son mollet. Il se fige. Elle a détourné le regard.

« Je sais que tu voulais seulement être gentil, pardon... »

Ses joues ne rosissent pas. Ce n'était donc pas un mouvement volontaire. C'est pire encore pour le jeune homme. Elle est si innocente, si naturelle, elle n'en fait jamais trop.

« ...mais souvent je réagis trop vite. Passons. »

Elle lui sourit timidement, croisant son regard.

Shinai sent ses entrailles se contracter, il y a des papillons dans son estomac et ses doigts frémissent. Leurs mains sont si proches. Sa main droite à lui repose à peine à deux centimètres de la sienne.

Ryougan' semble s'en rendre compte. Elle se tortille sur sa chaise, mais sa main ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Un air nonchalant sur le visage, il étire ses doigts, bougeant sensiblement son bras. Lorsqu'il repose la main sur la table, ses doigts se sont posés sur ceux de Ryougan'. Il relève les yeux vers elle, un peu inquiet, même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer.

Elle ne dit rien, un air concentré sur le visage. Puis elle semble se détendre et elle lui sourit.

Shinai ne s'autorise un soupir de soulagement qu'en pensée, il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'elle s'inquiète de sa santé mentale.

Il a enclenché le processus. Il ne doit plus reculer, il ne _peut_ plus reculer. Alors il se penche en avant et instinctivement, elle se penche vers lui aussi. Sa main caresse le dessus de la main de la jeune fille. Son pied à elle rencontre de nouveau son mollet, mais cette fois-ci reste posé contre lui.

Alors finalement pas si innocente que ça...

Il lui sourit, un peu moqueur, elle hausse les épaules, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de défi.

La bouche de Shinai se retrouve toute proche de la joue de Ryougan'. Sa respiration se bloque un court instant. Le souffle de la jeune fille lui chatouille légèrement l'oreille. Elle est si proche... Sa main qui ne tient pas celle de Ryougan' se pose sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans un geste de possession.

Elle est a lui, elle lui appartient désormais.

Ses doigts à elle s'accrochent à sa chemise; elle le supplie de se dépêcher. Il sourit tout contre sa joue.

Son visage se tourne légèrement vers la gauche. Elle, elle ne bouge plus. Son premier baiser? Fort possible. Il s'apprête à fermer les yeux...

**

« _Baby! Hurry up! Your sister will be waiting! And we don't want that, she's already pissed off, I don't want to deal with that later... Oh, I'll ask Shiro to take care of her, I'm sure he...* _»

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était passée devant la porte de leur salle de classe grande ouverte en débitant ces paroles, incompréhensibles pour Shinai. Elle tenait par le bras un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, l'air énervé, et un autre aux cheveux argentés, les sourcils froncés. Derrière eux, un grand garçon mince les bras derrière la tête et une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus les suivaient.

Le petit groupe ne s'était même pas arrêté un instant.

Ryougan' sursauta et se leva immédiatement, faisant tomber le jeu de cartes à terre. Le bruit de sa chaise résonna dans les oreilles de Shinai. Il était figé, horrifié.

Ryougan' avait blanchi.

Elle lui demanda s'il savait où se trouvaient son cousin et sa petite amie. Il lui répondit que son abruti de cousin avait sans doute emmené sa stupide copine dans un placard pour la bécoter en paix.

Ryougan' se ferma encore plus. Elle semblait blessée. Mais Shinai ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas lui qui avait interrompu...qui les avait interrompus...

Et il détesta encore plus Selena, la sœur de Ryougan', lorsque cette dernière lui expliqua qu'ils devaient retrouver Jin'sei et Kaede avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Ryougan' sortit rapidement de la salle, sans le regarder.

Shinai soupira. Décidément, le moment était réellement bel et bien passé.

Il ne se doutait pas que ce moment serait encore retardé pour un temps indéfini.

**

**FIN**

*Traduction: « _Baby_! Dépêche-toi! Ta sœur va attendre! Et on ne veut pas de ça, elle est déjà bien énervée, je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper de ça plus tard... Oh, je demanderais à Shiro de prendre soin d'elle, je suis sûre qu'il... »


End file.
